Police Queen
is a Second Generation Capitalist Corporations Object.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 2 Design The Police Queen's spherical main body has three arms attached at the top evenly spread out along the front 180º, with a main cannon hanging down from each arm. On top of the body it also has flashing lights, evoking a police siren. Its air cushion propulsion system takes the form of two ski-like floats that extend back behind the spherical main body that can change angles when needed.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 2 Part 3 Technology The Police Queen has three main cannons that hang from its top arms. Its main cannons can shoot a blast of napalm to neutralize enemies as a nonlethal suppression weapon via its slippery nature and stickyness. The Police Queen can also ignite the napalm with signal flares to burn anyone caught by it. The napalm can also be shot as a high pressure "water" jet cutter to cut and slice through the onion armor of enemy Objects.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 2 Part 5 The Police Queen uses a variable air cushion propulsion system. Its two ski-like floats can adjust themselves depending on the situation. They are held together when moving straight, but during turns and rapid stops, they spread the backs out into a V-shape to adjust the Object's balance. This system not only gives the Object excellent top speed, it also gives it superior side-to-side speed, allowing it to outmaneuver other Objects. These rapid bursts of speed and quick turns are supported by the Police Queen shooting its main cannons to slide to the side. However, the intense inertial forces resulting from these movements are too much even for an Elite, and piloting the Object reduces the lifespan of their organs and blood vessels.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 2 Part 8 The secret behind the Police Queen's absurdly quick directional changes is that its variable air cushions use low-temperature superconducting magnets in the giant joints connecting the Police Queen's spherical main body to its skis. The joints are hollow on the inside and since they're floating, there’s no friction and the parts fit perfectly together. The cylindrical support pillars that connect the main body to the propulsion devices probably have rollers and brakes inside that form the mechanism for adjusting the angle of the skis. However, if fine spray of something like salt gets into the joints, they become clogged and disrupt the Object's footwork, even causing it to crash and roll on its side mid-movement.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 2 Part 9 The Police Queen can use a large purple ALS searchlight system that uses the same light use in forensics to highlights fingerprints, footprints, blood stains, and other samples needed to track the crime to better locate and track enemies. It's mentioned it can probably also use ninhydrin, and audio and video analysis. It can also drop several sea mine-like devices with 1m spikes sticking out on all sides painted with 10cm-wide stripes. These devices are baseline rulers for triangulation. The same idea is used for the video analysis of security cameras. Modern security cameras can apparently predict when someone is going to shoplift based on the tension of their cheeks muscles. These baseline rules not only increase the accuracy of radar locks and of image gathering, they accurately follow the movements of the enemy Object's lenses and joints to work out the patterns there, making it much harder for enemy Objects to land a direct hit once their patterns are analyzed. Due to its police origin Quenser Barbotage suggested that the Police Queen can profile enemy Elites during battle to work out their fighting style and personal idiosyncrasies, likely by using a large computer and its various analytical tools. He also suggested it might be capable of stabbing echo rods into the ground to send out terahertz waves and detect humanoid silhouettes through the thick layer of obstacles, just like how airport security sees inside luggage and coats without opening them. Specifications *Class: Military Expansion Experimental Weapon *Type: 2nd generation amphibious *Length: 95m (Variable propulsion unity with maximum speed priority) *Armor Material: 4cm x 250 layers (including welding impurities) *Propulsion Engine: Variable air cushion *Top Speed: 650km/h *Main Armament: High water pressure gel cutter canon (Napalm specification) x 3 *Secondary Armament: Surveying rod throwing machine, railguns, etc. Includes signal flares for ignition *Main Color: White Background Unlike other Capitalist Corporation Objects, the Police Queen does not belong to a military PMC. Instead, it was built by the police's special forces as part of a project trying to combine both police and military in a single organization to save funds.Heavy Object: Countdown Kingdom Chapter 2 Part 2 Chronology Countdown Kingdom References Category:Objects